Wings of Angel: Alternate Universe
by CatWriter
Summary: This story is AU sequel to Phoenix Catcher's "Wings of Angel" with permission from the PC. Read his story first then read this it picks where his story left off. Harry Potter defeat Voldie with mutant ability, wizards betray him, runs to America...


Wings of an Angel: Alternate Universe

**AN:** This story is a sequel and alternate universe to Phoenix Catcher's Wings of an Angel story posted on this website. Please read his story first, this story picks up where his left off with the permission of Phoenix Catcher. To read get to go to his story's web address: .net/s/3198121/12/Wings_of_an_Angel or to find Phoenix Catcher's story use the search engine and input Phoenix Catcher, then click the author option, when his name come up click and go to his page then scroll to "Wings of an Angel." While there read his other stuff, he's really good. I don't own Harry Potter or the X-Men, why because that would make too much sense, that's why. For this AU Harry name will be Harry James Bennett-Potter in order to keep it AU from Phoenix Catcher's "Wings of Angel" where Harry's name is Harry James Bennett in the muggle world.

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Chapter 1: Where are we now?**

Harry had decided to go back to being Harry Potter, but would keep the Bennett name as well, thus came Harry Bennett-Potter. Both to honor his parents who gave their lives for him, and because he could survive without the wizarding world, thanks to the Bennett name. Yes, he would be Harry James Bennett-Potter from here on out, especially since he outted the magical world there was no need to hide the Potter name anymore.

Twenty four hours and Harry Bennett-Potter was still waiting for all hell to break loose. It was coming he knew it, he just blew the greatest secret in the world, and there will be hell to pay. He only wished his love, Warren Worthington III, was with him. It was a day ago that Harry Bennett-Potter revealed a secret he'd been told to keep since he was 11 years old, the secret was that there were wizards, witches and that magic was real. He wished it wasn't necessary but it was, the world was changing and if left unchecked the wizarding world was going to go down a path that was more bloody than Germany during the third Reich, no love was lost between Harry and the wizarding world at this point but he'd be damned if he sit back and let thousands, or more than likely millions die while playing, "I've got a secret."

Harry Potter had only wanted to be a normal boy, now man but it seemed fate saw him has it's personal bitch and loved to slap him to remind him of his place. First he defeats Voldemort and was expecting to be a hero and get his fifteen minutes of fame which in all likely hood would lasted at least a year before settling down, then he would have went into the auror's program, and then probably married Ginny Weaseley and have 3 or 4 kids and lived out his life, as just another wizard, just slightly more famous than most. Of course that wasn't the case. No, in the final battle, his latent mutant ability decides not to be latent anymore, and he absorbs, and destroys Voldemort's magic, suddenly he's seen as a greater threat than Voldemort? He grows wings and has to run for his life when his so called best friend sells him out. It was only the Goblins that stood by him, and helped to escape the country. Luckily for Harry his family had a long and apparently secret history in the muggle world, and was quite well off, actually extremely well off, hell he had more money than most medium size countries. Add to that, that he owned dozens of businesses, employing thousands if not a million people around the world, who needs the wizarding world? Not him. He was content in the muggle world, especially since apparently his mutant ability destroyed his magical abilities.

A content Harry Potter; however, does not make fate happy. So of course, there was a plot to destroy mutants, after meeting a mutant the same ability to half his own, i.e. wings, Harry fell in love, however, said mutant's father's brilliant idea was to devise a way to remove mutant abilities whether mutants themselves wanted them removed or not. After a rather climatic battle in San Francisco that included meeting another mutant with abilities similar to Harry's abilities, the other half this time his absorbing abilities though this mutant ability cancelled mutant powers, Harry mutant powers got cancelled out for a few seconds which let his magic which as it turned out was not destroyed but suppressed comeback and balance out with his mutant ability, making Harry the first magical mutant to have both magic and mutant abilities active at the same time. Of course only a select few know that both his magic and mutant powers are active, and for now that's the way he wants to keep it. He can sense this little tidbit will play a major role somewhere down line, and better for it to come out when he chose than to have it leaked.

Now it turns out that British Ministry of Magic is not through with our intrepid hero in that it has him accused of criminal charges in the death of Tom Riddle, i.e. Voldemort, even though the man was a mass murdering terrorist and his death was self defense. The British Ministry has sent people to arrest Harry twice and attacked him during a televised event; which lead to Harry having to let the cat out of the bag. Especially after finding out about experiments on mutants that were reported to be far from humane and more than likely deadly which were to prove that mutant abilities and magic can't co-exist. Which is hogwash, even if and that's a big if since Harry himself is now proof that they can exist in the same individual, they couldn't exist in one person doesn't mean that mutants and magic folk couldn't co-exist it was erroneous thinking. To paraphrase what Hermione Granger said so many years ago, "some wizards and witches don't have a lick of logic in them."

Now Harry sat in his penthouse in New York, waiting. He thought of going to Charles Xavier's school but he didn't want bring a fire fight to a school, even if the student body was super powered mutants, if someone came looking for him, and he thought of going back to San Francisco, but that city is still recovering from the last battle with Magneto and the Phoenix, he wasn't even sure if they managed to put the Golden Gate Bridge back or not. He should really check, and help pay for it fixing it.

He found out that he was helping to repair the bridge, Bennett Inc. had hired another magnetic mutant named Polaris to help move the bridge back, she's not as powerful as Magneto and couldn't do it as easily as he did, but she could still do it, she just had to rest a few days afterward. Still there were major repairs that needed to be done and Bennett Inc was doing them for cost. Normally it would foot the whole bill but really half the bridge needed major repairs and frankly Bennett Inc was not a philanthropic company. Still, just charging cost cut the bill by 70 percent so the City and Country of San Francisco, the insurance companies and various state and federal government agencies weren't complaining. After all, a Bennett Inc facility was taken over against their will and with government compliance and Bennett Inc. was hardly responsible in that event. All in all, it was a PR bonanza for Bennett Inc and it cost them nothing to help clean up the mess. Harry sat in his penthouse apartment, watching telly, and waiting for something to happen, hopefully it would be Warren knocking on his door, and not the latest attack by the Brits.

-/-/-/-/-

**London, England**

While Harry Bennett-Potter sat in a penthouse in the sky waiting for all hell to break loose; in London, England all hell was indeed breaking loose. Muggleborns and some half blood had seen the broadcast, and word quickly reached the ministry and the Daily Prophet. Basically in a manner of hours the entire wizarding world knew they were outted by their once upon a time hero Harry Potter.

**Hermione Jean Granger**, Harry's best friend for seven years, couldn't really blame him for it. She often wondered why she didn't go with him. Harry was brother in all but blood and frankly Ronald Weaseley was an arse of the highest order, yet for some reason she loved him, and it made no sense to her what so ever. It was Harry she owed the life debt to for the troll incident, she knew she didn't owe Ron as he was the reason she was in that bathroom in the first place. It was Harry that always trusted her and supported her. It was Harry who never really fought with her unless it was because he had to support Ron. Harry was the one that always stood up for her against everyone else, except Ron. And now that she thinks about it, the only reason he didn't stand up for her against Ron was because she made it clear that she liked Ron. Hindsight made her wonder why the hell would she like Ron? The boy was lazy, not very bright, slovenly, and rude, had the table manners of a starving chimp, and was about emotional deep as a teacup saucer. He had all the work ethic of a dead man. Why the hell did she want to be with him? His idea woman was a woman like his mother, and she, Hermione Jean Granger was no house frau. Nor was she a baby making machine, there was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life raising a passel of red heads. She had to go find Harry. Her place was with him, and from what she read of Bennett Inc, her place was also working for his company. She had to get out of England.

**Fred and George Weaseley**, owed a lot to Harry Potter and they were royally P.O'ed at their brother for his betrayal of Harry. Not just because Harry believed in their dream when no one else did and even gave them the starting capital for it, it was because Harry was the brother they always felt Ron should have been. Harry secretly gave them some ideas for inventions for their shop; he was sounding board for some of their ideas. He did it on Q T of course, Mrs. Weaseley would have seen it as corruption of the Boy-Who-Lived, and Ron would have been the jealous prick he's always been whenever Harry spent time with anyone other than himself. Really Ron was like a jealous stalker sometimes and it creeped Harry out on more than one occasion.

Harry never thought of Ron as potential lover, and the twins were more than happy about that, though they themselves had thought of Harry as a potential for either or both of them, but really Harry needed family more than a lover and that was fine with them. When the crap hit the fan after Voldemort's long awaited demise, they wanted to support him and tried to only to be hit with an imperious curse from someone they never figured out who that kept them from interfering, though they have sworn vengeance on that person when they do discover who. In the meanwhile they had searched for their black haired brother; they wanted him to know that they were there for him and would support him no matter what. Now that Harry's outted the wizarding world, they wanted to find him more than ever, they had to protect him. Harry was their little brother and woe is to anyone who tries to hurt him.

**Neville Longbottom** was torn, he joined the ministry after graduation to become an auror like his parents before him, and he'd done it. When the crap hit the fan about Harry, he was unsure what to do; it was because of Harry that his life turned around. Harry taught him, that he was more powerful than he knew. It was Harry who believed in him. It was Harry who saw something in him that no one not even his family did. Then Harry turned out to be a magic destroying mutant. His friend, a person he considered a brother, stopped the man responsible for his parents' stay in St. Mungos, but to do it he became worse than the monster himself. But truth be known at the time, Neville thought it was cool that Harry had stopped Voldemort. The way he didn't did matter, the war was over and the wizarding world was suppose to start to rebuild. But instead, they turned on Harry. Neville was ready to stand up and fight for his friend, and brother in all but blood, when he was hit with an imperius curse. It didn't make him fight for Harry's death but it made him stand and watch as Harry's world fell down around him. In his mind Neville screamed and raged to get to free to help his brother, but he couldn't, he didn't have Harry's strength. By the time he'd finally broken free of the spell Harry was gone. He'd escaped England all together, and Neville was left feeling lost and alone.

Neville decided to stay with the aurors in the hopes that he would get the opportunity to find Harry. And when the time finally came, he couldn't really do anything, not with Mad-Eye Moody there, he couldn't talk to Harry alone. The best he could do was give Harry every bit of info he could, and make it look like it was out of fear to maintain his cover. He knew that with what he just told Harry that Harry would not sit back and let other suffers if he could help it, and that if plans went unchecked the wizarding world would begin a war on mutants. He would be Harry's man in the Ministry, for that he couldn't give up his cover in front of Moody so he played scared little Neville and hoped for a chance to talk to Harry alone, unfortunately that chance never came. So now he would stay, gather info wait, he will have another shot to join Harry he knew, and he would not let it pass again.

**Ronald Weaseley** was flying high, his betrayal of his friend had cemented his position in the ministry. He may not have grades that Percy did, or the cleverness of the twins, or the brains of Bill, or the daring of Charlie, but he had his ambitions and willingness to do whatever it took to get what he wanted so long as he didn't have to actually work for it that is, and if that meant throwing his best friend under the Knight bus, so be it. And it's paid off so well; he was the star of the Ministry, giving interviews left and right, on the cover of the daily prophet more times than Lockhart in his heyday. People looked up him for the truth on Harry Potter and he was more than willing to give them the "terrible truth." Of course, truth is subjective. Harry did stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and in that moment Ron got a glimpse of the future. Harry the hero, Harry the star, and Harry with all the money and girls, and power. And what of Ron who'd been there all the while at his side. Ron saw that he'd get scraps, leftovers, second hand fame for being the best friend of the boy-who-killed. He wanted more, he wanted to be the star, he wanted the money, the girl and when Harry took out the Dark Lord the way he did, it handed Ron his way to the top. Harry was a monster, and he, Ron, could milk that for the ride of his life. The idea came so quick, so easy. He could laugh that no one was smart enough to see the truth of it all but him. As for getting the girl, well Granger was not his dream girl, but he wasn't above cheating with someone hotter. Besides Granger was a bright woman, someone who could help him keep his fame, and make his fortune with her by his side the world could be his oyster and he could keep her at home when he didn't need her raising their children. She would be a resource on the shelf like her precious books until he needed her. Ah the joy of love potions and loyalty spells.

**Luna Lovegood** was not a happy camper. No, she had seen her best friend, the first person to see that she was more than just the queer bird, all but lynched, and run out of the country. She spoke up for him, she was hit with the imperius curse but unlike others her mind worked different. She simply put the curse in a mental trash can and threw the can way, simple really. She stood up and argued for Harry only to be shut down and ultimately hospitalized during his trial. Dolores Umbridge had ordered it questioning her sanity. By the time, she was released from the hospital after her father and had bribed the appropriate healers, Harry had fled the country. Luna who was on good terms with the goblins and who they knew had fought for Harry, had found out through them what exactly became of Harry. She was happy for him. Harry was rich, safe and happy in the muggle world, she was expecting to surprise him with a visit come Christmas, but well, the universe conspires against the best laid plans.

Luna was dating Neville and through him found out about the ministry plans for mutants. She'd written several articles on it for the Quibbler, but unfortunately due to her father's previous history with the paper, no one listened, or maybe they just didn't care. She would never be sure which. The Ministry didn't even try to stop the articles from being printed as it was just considered another one of their extreme conspiracy theories, or so the ministry assumed people would think, and they were right. Still, Luna figured that as long as the truth was out there when people woke up and smelled the crap that hit the fan, they would know the truth of it and prepare for some form of action.

**Ministry of Magic**

**Minister of Magic Lawrence Greengrass **was not a happy man. He got rid of Harry Potter in order to appease the pureblood contingent that wasn't death eaters. They feared Potter's popularity and that he would be made king of the magical world, and with his liberal views of all magical creatures, they feared the loss of their position as top dogs of the magical world, coupled with that was their fear of mutants.

Yes, the purebloods were well aware of mutants before Harry Potter. There were mutants who were born to pureblood families who then instantly lost their magical abilities when their mutant powers manifested. These mutants became in the eyes of their families squibs that could do just one bit of magic. They were an embarrassment to the family and thrown to the muggle world to fend for themselves, often having their memories of the magical world erased. Some were just outright killed, and the bodies transfigured into wood to burn in the fireplace, all evidence of them erased from the family. Harry Potter couldn't be erased, or memory wiped his very power was the thing of nightmares to purebloods. He could make them squibs, or worse make their very magic turn on them and destroy them. It was in their opinion a thousand times worse than the dark lord. From their experience they knew that new mutants had little control of their abilities and fear just being around the boy would cause many to lose their magic, the boy who had saved them was now a threat greater than Voldemort could ever hoped to be, he had to be destroyed before he destroyed them.

Minister Greengrass was not of this school of thought, not really, yes he feared the boy's powers and he thought rightly so, but he knew Harry Potter would never intentionally set out to hurt anyone. The boy had made it through the entire war from start to finish with actually only killing one person, Voldemort, and even that looked more like an accident than deliberate. Even he, Minister Greengrass, who was neutral in the war, couldn't say that he'd killed five people to protect his family. Still the pureblood cried out for Potter's blood. The Minister could have still have saved the boy had it not been for the boy's own best friend Ronald Weaseley. How Potter ever called that Weasel a friend was beyond him, the boy was slimier than the lowliest of death eater Slytherins, and that saying something. Without Weaseley constantly fanning the flames against the boy; he could have turned the tide in the boy's favor as he was a hero and ended the war. However, Weaseley was constantly out there making sure everyone thought Potter a monster of the highest order, nearly a demon out to destroy their magic and the magical world. Since Weaseley was thought to be Potter's best friend, people thought he knew the boy better than anyone, and so believed him. Weaseley was a hero of the war in his own right, but not as big a hero as Potter and so people listened, and then turned on their savior. For two knuts Minister Greengrass would have happily sicced the hit wizards on the arse, but alas as Minister of magic he wasn't suppose to play that way, darn it.

**Dolores Umbridge, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, **how this woman managed to stay in power was mystery to anyone not in the know. She had been Fudge's number one lackey, tortured students during her tenure at Hogwarts, been instrumental in the death of dozens of muggleborns during Voldemort's behind the scenes control of Ministry, and just generally a real serious bitch, yet she managed to stay in a position of power. She, little did anyone know, was actually working with Ronald Weaseley to bring Potter down. It had been a hoot to her when the boy approached her the hours after turning on Potter about an alliance. She could bring down the bain of her existence, and she would get to know that it was done with one of his trusted best friends, oh it was sweet. She would keep her position of power, which she would lose if Potter remained popular, she knew the boy had it out for her after all she had enjoyed their torture sessions just a little too much and made it personal, always mistake, but the boy was so stubborn and refused to break. When Weaseley came to her, it was delicious and how easily the stupid public turned on their boy savior, it was truly a shame he escaped she would have truly loved watching him get the kiss with a total look of betrayal he would have on his face as he watched his so called friends and family watch his soul depart this mortal coil. Of course, the boy had the devil's own luck and manages to escape custody. Really can't he just die, no wonder the dark lord went made trying to kill the little cock roach.

**Percy Weaseley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, **god he we so confused. It was ambition versus the Weaseley sense of right and wrong. It was easy in the beginning, go to school get good grades, get a job in the Ministry work hard work your way up the ranks, and someday if all goes well, be Minister of Magic. It was simple plan that would get him to be more than just another poor Weaseley. All was going according to plan, until the Potter boy. He looked so innocent, like a newborn fawn, but that kid brought trouble like no body's business. Because of Potter he lost his family and for a Weaseley that was a lot. To a Weaseley family was nearly everything, of course if he was honest with himself, it was his own fault he lost his family the boy had been right. Potter said Voldemort was back and he was right, but the problem was the people in power the people that held Percy's future in their hands, said no he wasn't, they said Potter was insane, and Percy being as ambition as he was, wanted a better life than his father, so he convinced himself, that they were right. After all, who knew more, the Minister of Magic or Potter, in hindsight…Potter, dang it.

When the Ministry was taken over, and muggleborns were being killed Percy did all he could to save as many as he could, delaying paperwork, making up false family histories, and he saved about 20 or so families, but still the ones that haunted him were the families he couldn't save the one who attracted Umbridge's personal attention. Some were children not even five years old, others had been living peaceably in the wizarding world for decades, and had had the misfortune to cross Umbridge's path, it nearly broke him to have to watch as they were sentenced to the kiss. When Potter finally did beat Voldemort, Percy rejoiced privately, he knew he couldn't do it out loud but he hoped the Ministry would reform, things would get better, and that Ministry would become some place he would be proud to work again. However just as things looked up, almost minutes before Ronald his brother sent it to hell again. He was half tempted to AK the idiot himself. Didn't he learn anything from his, Percy's mistakes? How could he turn on his friend on his friend of seven years? Still, Percy cursed his ambition that didn't let him turn on the Ministry and support Potter, with Ron and the rise so was he as Ron's brother. He was still Junior Undersecretary, but now he had a huge pay raise, and finally proposed to Penelope. He couldn't support Potter now; he was just beginning to have his dreams come true. He cursed Ron nine ways to Sunday, and praised him almost as much. Being a Weaseley was darn confusing.

Percy didn't know about the Ministry's newest plan for mutants, it was decided that he was still a little too close to his family and thusly Harry Potter for him to be in on this project. Though it begs the question if Percy knew of the Mutant Agenda at the Ministry what side would he come down on?

-/-/-/-/-/-

Luna Lovegood had finally come to a decision. Harry released the existence of Magic to the world, and it meant that she had to go to him now, but she would not be going alone. Luna went to her fireplace grabbed the big jar of floo powder, get her favorite pillow from the sofa, and got on her knees on the pillow. She really hated talking through a floo it was hell on the knees and she really wished they could have cell phones like the muggles. Still she had get to placing some floo calls.

Fred and George Weaseley were just opening the shop when they heard the alarm that announced they had a floo call. Fred went to answer while George manned the cash register until Lee came to work in an hour.

Fred entered the flat above the shot to see Luna's head in the fireplace. "Good morning sunshine, what has you up in this morn I thought you didn't rise til lunchtime." Fred said with a smile.

"Fred I have no time for chit chat, listen I need you and George at Rook House at 7 pm tonight. We have some things to discuss." She said in a seriousness, her dreamy eyed look gone replace with a look that would brook no rejection.

"Uh, sure Luna we'll be there with bells on, the shop closes at 6:30 we'll be there at 7, see you then." Fred said. He was worried, Luna in all the years he'd known had never looked that serious before, she was dreamy eyed even when facing a life threatening situation, he and George will go, something had to be up.

Neville Longbottom was getting ready for work. Another day, meant finding out just how corrupt and dysfunctional the wizarding world actually was, if he were to right a book about what goes on in the ministry it would read like a bad conspiracy novel except it was all true. Neville was just about to leave his room when an elf popped in.

"Master Nevie is having floo call, Luny lady say it very important." The elf squeaked.

"Tell Luna I'll be there in a minute." Neville said he put on the last of his uniform, and then headed to drawing room where the floo was located.

"Morning Luna, what do you need, make it quick, I'm trying not to be late for work this morning." Neville said.

"I need you to come to Rook House tonight at 7 pm. Don't be late, it's extremely important." She said.

Neville noticed the seriousness, and lack of dreamy eye and knew it was very serious indeed.

"I'll do my best from what I'm hearing Harry the Ministry in an uproar I may not be able to get off at all." Neville said.

"Be at Rook House at 7 pm, Neville I don't care if you risk being fired this very important." She then left his fireplace. Neville was shaken, what was up it had to be something big.

Next on Luna's list was Hermione, but she couldn't floo call her at the Burrow too many ears would be listening in, no she would have to go there in person and invite her. Luna walked through the woods to the Burrow, she could have apparated but decided to walk to clear her head, with every step she took she knew it was time. Heaven help them all.

Luna arrived at the Burrow a half hour later, she knocked on the door and Mrs. Weaseley answered. "Luna how are you dear, is there something you need we are very busy today," she said kindly.

"Morning Ma'am, I see the nargles still infest the Burrow, but they don't see as active as usual. I want to talk to Hermione please. "She said dreamily.

"Can this wait, we really are very busy today and Hermione has a bit of work to do for a our dear Ron, isn't how wonderful things are working out for him at the Ministry." Molly said with her own dreamily look. Her dream of having a son in the ministry and high up was coming true and that it was Ron was a bonus. It was nice that Percy was there but he still wasn't getting on with the family and hardly came by anymore, Ron on the other hand lived with them and she got a lot of good ministry gossip out of him.

"It'll only take a few minutes Mrs. Weaseley. As you know I'm going back Hogwarts at last to finish my education, and there is books I want to reference for some classes and I want to ask Hermione if they are any good, since she's probably read them all ready. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes, then I'll just go home and get my money bag and head to Flourish and Blotts to get the books. " She smiled dreamily.

"Oh all right but make it quick." Molly said, as she turned and called for Hermione.

"Hi Hermione, lets talk by the pond, I have a couple of questions about some reference books I want to get." Luna said as she hooked her arm with Hermione's and steered her towards the pond. Mrs. Weaseley looked curious for a moment but then shrugged and went back in the house.

"Hermione I want you to come to Rook House tonight a 7pm." Luna said with the same seriousness as when spoke to the others.

"Uh okay, what books did you want to know about?" She said bemusedly.

"None, just be at my house at 7 pm and don't tell anyone you are coming to Rook House." Luna said.

"Why can't I tell anyone." Hermione said

"Come tonight and I'll tell you, just make sure you tell no one else. Oh and if anyone asked what we talked about tell you told me about "Charms for the advanced, advanced student," "Magic for the sake of Magic a Charm Grimoir. I'm using those books with the seventh year Charms book for Hogwarts next year. Now go back and I'll see you 7 pm." Luna got up and walked away. Hermione was confused but decided she would go.

End Chapter 1.

**AN:** Hi Guys, this is my first chapter for his story. As said up above I got permission from Phoenix Catcher to do this AU sequel, and very happy about it. This chapter is just to get you caught up give you some idea of where the story will go. Sorry it's a bit rushed and not best work, but it will get better trust me in the next chapters. The real first chapter is next chapter we find out where Warren is. Harry finds out the consequences of his actions, and the wizarding countries of the world have go at him. Plus Harry finds out there's a new big bad that's just as bad if not worse than Voldemort on the horizon. Hope you like this. See you next chapter, next month. Ciao.

Catwriter


End file.
